It's So Sweet
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Sweets, sweets, and sweets. When two lovers love the same thing what outcome would it be.


"Ah~ it's raining Luna-chin." "Its fine, I brought 2 umbrellas." Handing him the umbrella Luna opened hers up, expecting him to already took the umbrella, he took her umbrella, her bag, and the other umbrella. "What are you doing?" "Let's walked under one umbrella. We never get to do this often." Looking up to him she sighed and locked arms. Smiling Murasakibara began walking. "Were gonna go to the store to buy food ok Murasaki." Nodding his head he smiled down to her getting excited already that he gets to buy snacks.

*Getting home Luna and Murasakibara were drenched since the wind and rain decided to go extreme on their walk home from the grocery store. Getting home and taking a quick shower Luna hurried to make dinner. Getting out of the shower Murasakibara went to Luna after wearing half of his clothes. Wrapping his arms around her Luna looked up and saw him eating a pocky already. Getting on her toes Luna took the other end of the candy and began eating getting closer and closer to his lips until, it broke. Tuning back around Luna continued cooking feeling his arms around her again.

After eating and doing homework Luna got time to relax with Murasakibara since today was Friday they get to sleep in tomorrow. "Lets play the pocky game." Looking up to him Luna began eating the pocky. Getting closer and closer again this time the pocky didn't break. Kissing her he pulled her close deepening the kiss and the taste of the chocolate taste in their mouths. Breaking away Luna looked at him feeling his touch in her hair. "That was so sweet, Murasakibara." "Mmmm, it taste sweeter though." Hoisting her on top of him he nuzzled into her neck. After some time cuddling and eating Murasakibara's snacks they went to bed.

*Moving closer Luna didn't feel Murasakibara in bed with her anymore. Groaning she hoisted herself up and looked down not seeing him but hearing the door creak open. Looking over Luna grabbed his basketball jacket she wore it since it was a cold morning. "Murasaki, what are you doing with that tray?" "It's a little something for you. You do so much for me and not enough for you, so I thought maybe i do something for you Luna-chin." Placing the tray on the side of her work desk, Murasakibara sat down next to her on the bed giving her a morning kiss which she happily gave in return also.

~Let's Play the Pocky Game~

"Luna-chin, let's play the pocky game." "We can play later Murasaki, i have to finish this study guide this is the last page." Looking at his girlfriend, he saw how concentrated and serious she was. Sighing Murasakibara slumped down more and began eating his poky again. Nudging her, here and there Luna slowly lost patience. Nudging her one last time Luna dropped her pencil and got up and stood over him. Dropping to her knees Luna straddled him, looking at her in curiosity Murasakibara wondered what she was doing. Looking up she took a bite out of his pocky. Smirking he began eating with her. Soon enough they could feel each other's breathes hitting their noses. Without warning Luna took one last bite of the pocky and kissed his lips. Wrapping her hands around his neck she felt him kiss back and wrap his arms around her pulling her in.

Parting lips Luna licked her lips, "Satisfied?" "No." Tackling her to the ground they wrestled until the table was turned to the side and Luna's work was on the floor. Looking at her papers they looked back to each other eyes locking Luna could see the look in his eyes, the longing for her. Looking over her head, her hands were pinned down his hands holding them down firmly. Looking back at him Luna smiled and kissed him catching him by surprise. Dropping his grip Murasakibara's hand pressed against the floor deepening the kiss even more if possible.

*Later that day Murasakibara had to leave for home since it was getting dark already. After a while at 9:50 Luna and Murasakibara were webcamming while Luna finished up some other things for his birthday, without him knowing ofcourse. "Luna-chin, im going to bed now." "Hmm, oh ok. Wont you stay up a little longer." Looking at her and smiling through the cam she knew his answer already. "No, but i'll see you tomorrow." "Hmmm, ok goodnight." Leaning up to the cam they both kissed through the cam. Smiling they waved 'bye' and closed the cam and their laptops. One heading to bed the other still working through the night.

**Hope you guys like these 2 short love stories about Atsushi hehe hope you enjoy**


End file.
